9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny (Player)
For the 2016 PvP group, see Destiny (disambiguation). Overview Destiny, aka Univercius, is a newfag who joined on 4 April 2019. He was the co-founder of The Hive, one of the most succesful newfag groups, Arc of Destiny, and Wheel Chair Gang. Destiny is considered a builder, and is currently not involved in any big projects. He is notoriously known for attempting to inside Fife, and griefing Airopolis' base, The Forum. He has ties to players such as Kraleck, Rul3break3r, 69hr, and Optainable. The only groups he currently associates with are The Fourth Clan, and 9b9t Police. Early Days He recalls, "when i joined, this guy BumbleGravy gave me armor and stuff and we escaped spawn after a few attempts" With another BumbleGravy, a midfag who doesn't play often, Destiny went around -40k out and created a small base, called "Honeycomb 1" After he got some basic items like low-enchanted Diamond armor, Destiny travelled around -230k out to create "The Oasis" with BumbleGravy. He soon invited another player, Arxes, who would help with the construction of the base. For around 2 weeks, the 3 players built a small-ish base, while building hype up for the Hive. "Bumblegravy paypalled some guy named DezzDox to spam 9b9t chat with 'The wrath of the hive has just begun' before JJ implemented the chat filter and everyone knew about it then" -Destiny Soon after, Destiny invited Temporel to the hive, and he visited The Oasis. They exchanged discords and some items like mapart. Destiny made a group chat with all of the Hive members, along with 2 new ones, Vesentrin and InsaneStatus, and they all went to -120k and began to find a location for the new hive base, called "Honeycomb 2" Where supplies were imported. For may days all of them would work hard to build a large base from the ground up. A few days later, Destiny met a player by the name of RainingStorm99 who, with his friend Aluminisin traveled with Destiny to Honeycomb 2. RainingStorm99 brought some building block shulkers that would help with the construction, while Aluminisin brought god armor and god pickaxes. Destiny built a tall tower, while the other members built some houses. At its best moment, the base had around 9 members, after Sniperil and Leotheguy were invited. On Destiny's main, Univercius, Kraleck had briefly logged in for the first time and experimented with some computational redstone. The base was leaked to HY, and Supreme2 had come with Aureus, but before they could grief it, RainingStorm99 griefed it with Sniperil to prevent HY to prevent the people coming to the base from griefing it. "We were all confused after the base was griefed, but after rainingstorm made his video we got some insight as to what went down. The hive kinda fell apart after that" -Destiny The grief video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtIK4f8V_sw Arc of Destiny With a few select members of the now-disbanded Hive, Destiny began his greatest project, the Arc of Destiny. He bought some shulkers from Flash's shop when it first opened, so he got a good discount. He made a sky island and some small pathways. Not many screenshots are preserved from the Arc of Destiny, but the same group griefed the base, as seen in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ffD8HkZp7E Wheel Chair Gang Destiny made a group with some fairly known people like Electricalityyy, Old Chum, and Nuk3Town. But all bases made by the group were subsequently griefed by Fife members SpicyBigDaddy and Kxng Cartier, after conflicts between Fife and Destiny arose. Insiding attempt of Fife Destiny tried to inside Fife by pretending to be SpicyBigDaddy on an alt. He asked members for coords, saying, 'We need to make a coord channel in a new discord' The insiding attempt failed because Destiny had sent messages to people on the account that he pretended to be SpicyBigDaddy. The Griefing Streak of WCG Fife members proceeded to grief both bases by getting coords from some members. Ultimately, this led to the WCG's demise, and soon after, the discord was deleted. Riga's base Destiny was invited to Riga's base after they chatted for a bit. "riga sent me coords to the base, which had a 300 dub building block stash but didnt have many builds" -Destiny Destiny arrived on his alt, Anarchish, phasing through 20k blocks in the nether, using Riga's client, seppuku. He built there for a few months, until he talked about Riga's base in Pooblic. Kxng Cartier got coords from Riga and they proceeded to grief it with top_kek and other members of Fife. Present After Riga's base was griefed, Destiny made a small dupe stash with Kraleck at a location where he planned to make a large base, but never got to it because it was found. Nowadays, Destiny doesn't play 9b9t as much but can be found at spawn occasionally.